gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Usterka terytoriów
thumb|250px|Mapa ukazująca działanie błędu Usterka terytoriów (ang. territory glitch) – rodzaj błędu występujący w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Polega on na tworzeniu i przejmowaniu nowych terytoriów w całym stanie San Andreas. Błędem tym posługiwać się można w czasie kiedy mamy możliwość przeprowadzania wojen gangów (z wyjątkiem typu 1). Typy błędów Typ 1 Polega na utworzeniu nowych terytoriów poprzez wylecenie/wypłynięcie poza mapę na 30 minut lub więcej. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych typów aktywować go można w jakimkolwiek momencie gry. Aby tego dokonać wsiadamy do jakiegoś samolotu (najlepiej Shamala, ponieważ w nim błąd działa najlepiej). Następnie startujemy i wylatujemy w jakimkolwiek kierunku poza mapę. Lecimy przez co najmniej 30 minut. Bardzo ważne jest aby podczas lotu nie pauzować gry, nie zawracać, nie zbaczać zbytnio z kursu. Staramy się lecieć równo. Gdy upłynie pół godziny kierujemy samolot prostopadle do wody, żeby wybuchł lub wyskakujemy i płyniemy jak najgłębiej, żeby utonąć. Po przeniesieniu do szpitala na mapie powinny pojawić się nowe terytoria gangów. Ich ilość zależy od wersji gry i jak przebiegał nasz lot. Z reguły wszystkie terytoria mają odcień 1A, czyli nie mogą być atakowane przez inne gangi, lecz za pomocą innych typów tego błędu można sprawić, by tak się stało. Usterka może zadziałać także, gdy użyjemy do tego łodzi, jetpacka, samochodu (z włączonym kodem na latanie) lub pływając. Plik:GTA SA territory glitch|Film pokazujący działanie typu 1 Typ 2 Służy do tworzenia nowych terytoriów. Aby zadziałał należy poczekać jak jakiś gang zaatakuje nasze terytorium. Po przyjeździe na miejsce „przeciągamy” napastników w miejsce gdzie nie ma terenu gangu. Po prostu idziemy w miejsce, które chcemy aby stało się terenem gangu. Członkowie gangu będą podążać za nami dopóki nas nie zabiją, lecz łatwo ich zgubić (często idą nie tam gdzie chcemy). Aby temu zaradzić należy trzymać się blisko nich lub użyć do tego samochodu. Jest to dużo skuteczniejszy sposób, lecz musimy poruszać się na tyle wolno, by członkowie gangu w niego nie strzelali. Najlepiej jest użyć czołgu lub kuloodpornego pojazdu. Gdy dotrzemy na miejsce stojąc na pożądanym terenie zabijamy napastników. Po tym teren zaznaczy się na zielono i będzie miało odcień 1A. Terytorium które było atakowane nie zmieni odcieniu. Możemy to powtarzać w celu zwiększania odcienia obszaru. Po zrobieniu tego sposobu 2 razy, teren ten będzie miał już szanse zostać zaatakowany jeśli Ballasi lub Vagosi graniczą z nim swoim obszarem. Po 4-tym razie terytorium to będzie miało maksymalny odcień 3. Na tym terenie będzie można spotkać członków naszego gangu. Plik:Usterka terytoriów (SA - 2).jpg|Terytorium utworzone w Richman za pomocą tej metody Plik:How to get Jefferson hospital (JEF3A) as territory.|Film ukazujący dzaiałnie typu 2 Typ 3 Polega na przekazywaniu naszych terytoriów gangom osób trzecich (Aztecas, Rifa, Da Nang, Triady). Aby tego dokonać należy poczekać na atak Ballasów lub Vagosów. Gdy tak się stanie jedziemy na teren gangu osób trzecich (np. Aztecas) czyli El Corona lub Mały Meksyk. Teraz musimy zabić na nim trzech Ballasów lub Vagosów w krótkim odstępie czasowym (tak jakbyśmy chcieli wywołać na nim wojnę gangów). Gdy to zrobimy jedziemy do atakowanego obszaru. Po przyjeździe zamiast Ballasów lub Vagosów pojawi się gang osób trzecich. Zostawiamy członków gangu i jedziemy do innego zielonego terenu który chcemy im przekazać (pamiętajmy, że teren który chcemy im przekazać musi całkowicie należeć do Grove Street, nie może być mieszany). Gdy dojedziemy na miejsce ponownie zabijamy trzech Ballasów lub Vagosów. Po tym czekamy aż pojawi się komunikat: Trwało to zbyt długo, straciłeś wpływ. Od tej pory na tym terytorium będą pojawiać członkowie gangu osób trzecich wraz z członkami naszego gangu. Kolor jego nie zmieni się a atakowane terytorium pozostanie po naszym panowaniem. Plik:Mastermind glitch-|Film ukazujący działanie typu 3 Typ 4 Podobny do trzeciego, lecz tym razem będziemy mogli przekazać swoje tereny Ballasom lub Vagosom. Dokonać tego można na dwa sposoby: * Czekamy na atak i jedziemy do zielonego terytorium które chcemy im dać. Po przyjeździe zabijamy na nim co najmniej trzech Ballasów lub Vagosów (tak jakbyśmy chcieli wywołać wojnę gangów). Po ukazaniu się komunikatu Trwało to zbyt długo, straciłeś wpływ terytorium to zmieni się na fioletowo lub żółto w zależności kto atakował. Odcień naszego koloru pozostanie co będzie skutkowało pojawianiem się na tym terytorium jednocześnie dwóch gangów. Plik:Zastosowanie typu 4, sposobu1 * Czekamy na atak, jedziemy na jego miejsce i „przeciągamy” członków gangu (tak jak w typie 2) do innego zielonego terenu. Gdy wejdziemy na jego obszar zabijemy trzech napastników (którzy zaatakowali nasze terytorium) i anulujemy atak poprzez włączenie misji pobocznej (np. misji stróża prawa) w odpowiednim pojeździe. Po tym, terytorium zmieni się na fioletowo lub żółto (w zależności kto atakował) i będzie miało odcień 1B koloru rywali oraz poprzedni odcień zielonego. Jeśli wcześniej teren miał odcień 1A zielonego i potem użyjemy powyższego sposobu to po przejęciu go będzie miało odcień 2 koloru zielonego, więc aby zwiększyć go do 3 należy albo użyć typu 2 lub przed przejęciem użyć jeszcze raz typu 4. Plik:Giving the Unity Station territory to the Ballas|Film pokazujący działanie typu 4, sposobu 2 Należy pamiętać, że typ 4 działa tylko na istniejących już terytoriach (także tych oryginalnych). Czyli jeśli chcemy zrobić fioletowe lub żółte terytorium należy najpierw jest stworzyć za pomocą typu 2 a potem zastosować któryś z dwóch sposobów typu 4. Ciekawostki thumb|200px|Film pokazujący pierwszą ciekawostkę * Jest możliwe, aby całkowicie usunąć gangi osób trzecich. Aby tego dokonać należy najpierw przejąć jego terytorium za pomocą typu 2. Potem robimy to samo jeszcze raz aby miało odcień 1B. Potem musimy poczekać aż Ballasi/Vagosi zaatakują ten teren 2 razy. Musimy tak poodbijać terytoria aby ich teren graniczył z tym, który chcemy aby został zaatakowany. Gdy nastąpi atak po prostu nie przyjeżdżamy na niego i czekamy aż się skończy. Po dwóch atakach będziemy mogli go przejąć (po jednym ataku terytorium to stanie się niemożliwe do przejęcia przez Grove Street). Po wygranej wojnie pozbędziemy się zarówno Ballasów/Vagosów jak i gangu osób trzecich. * Jeśli przejmiemy jakieś terytorium w Red County, Flint County, Whetstone, Tierra Robada i Bone County to członkowie gangu nigdy nie pojawią się na nim, więc aby go przejąc trzeba używać usterki typu 4, sposobu 2. Wyjątek stanowi: Los Santos Inlet, Foster Valley, Flint Water, Martin Bridge, Fallow Brigde, San Fierro Bay, Gant Bridge, Bayside, Verdant Meadows, Hunter Quarry i Tierra Robada. Natomiast w Fallen Tree, Sherman Dam, Green Palms i Octane Springs członkowie gangu pojawiają się tylko w weekendy. Galeria Plik: Usterka terytoriów (SA - 3).png|Varrios Los Aztecas atakujący Jefferson Plik: Usterka terytoriów (SA - 4).png|Rifa atakująca Willowfield Plik: Usterka terytoriów (SA - 5).png|Da Nang Boys atakujący Temple Plik: Usterka terytoriów (SA - 6).png|Triady atakujące Willowfield Plik: Usterka terytoriów (SA - 7).png|Mapa przedstawiająca terytoria oraz ich nazwy w całym San Andreas Kategoria:Terminologia Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas